Support You
by bbybear85
Summary: Heero and Duo stand by Relena through her mistakes, just because that's what friends do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Good morning, boys!" Relena cried as she glided into her kitchen. Her lavender sundress and honey blonde hair danced around her as she swayed and spun like a giddy child. Her light blue eyes twinkled with excitement to greet the new day, and her loyal bodyguards standing over the coffee pot.

Duo studied her with curious violet eyes, not being used to anyone, aside from himself, being in good spirits come morning. The long haired American's partner only responded with one raised eyebrow, and a long sip of black coffee.

"Heero?" Duo sounded wary.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hn."

"You would say that," he stated sarcastically. Heero usually erred on the side of silence, in direct opposition to his friend's personality, and it somehow kept the louder guard entertained.

Relena mixed the creamer into her morning Joe, watching the men with a smile of elation on her face. She answered their curiosity with silence and amusement, as she held her secret a few minutes longer.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Finally the stoic partner responded with an insulted and disapproving glare. "What?"

Relena laughed. "No. Heero's not interested in me. You know that."

The accused studied her with sharp, Prussian blue eyes. "Hn."

Duo shot her an expressively questioning look, and continued searching for an answer. "Then who did?"

"No one," she giggled. "But—" She paused, letting the men's attention focus on her with growing impatience. Relena flushed thinking about the night before. She'd laid awake for hours rehearsing the memories in her mind. The smiles, the talk and the kiss. _Oh, the kiss!_ "I'm going to see him, again, next week!"

The stern one straightened, furrowing his brows. "Who?"

"Henry McDaniels. You know him. He's the Finance Minister."

"Doesn't ring a bell," he lied. Yes, Heero remembered him. He was leering at the young Vice Foreign Minister for the majority of the recent fundraiser, like a hyena on the prowl. Heero hadn't let the man out of his sights. He was quite familiar with the hungry shadows in that man's eyes, and his intentions were anything but innocent.

"Well, I spoke with him last week about some of the upcoming events to raise money for the colony orphanages, and he suggested we talk more over dinner this weekend—last night. I accepted, and I had a really nice time. He wants to see me, again, next week. Isn't that great?"

Heero glared pensively at nothing in particular on the ground, considering the proper response to the situation, while Duo silently watched him. Duo also had a bad feeling about the way this Finance Minister was looking at their close friend, but even looking at Heero, now, he couldn't confirm the instinct. For so long he'd suspected Heero had feelings for Relena, and a simple tension on the subject proved neither point completely. It only hinted that something _was,_ in fact, wrong, in Heero's mind, but to top of the surplus of possible causes, Heero always looked tense.

Duo finally resolved to tell her what she wanted to hear, so she would let the subject pass. "That's wonderful, Relena," he smiled. "I'm glad to see you so happy."

She blushed at him, sipping her drink, as she retreated from the area with a genuine smile plastered across her face.

Duo stood silently by his companion for several torturous minutes, allowing them both time to think. "McDaniels, eh?" He broke in.

"Hn."

"What are you thinking?"

"Probably the same thing you're thinking," he replied.

"You gonna tell her?"

Heero shifted his thoughtful gaze into his shallow coffee, giving a long pause before he answered. "Relena's parents died when she was still young. They may never have told her."

"Then we should warn her?"

"Telling her in haste would do more harm to our friendships with her than good. We should be very tactful about this. But waiting too long could have consequences, too." He let out a long sigh, as if coming to a fateful conclusion. "I'll tell her. She may listen to my advice. You'd best stay out of it."

Duo crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. He'd stay out of it. Heero was better at getting through to her, anyway.

:::

The men stood dutifully by their charge throughout the remainder of the week, ignoring the long conversations and flirtatious looks from her colleague to the best of their ability. Friday found Relena dancing around in the privacy of her bedroom, bursting with excitement for her evening out.

As she ran a soft brush down the long locks of her hair, Relena's daydreams were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. She opened it to find Heero looking away from her, with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

"Heero? Come in."

Heero turned to face her as she opened the entrance. He took her by the arm and guided her back to her vanity. "Sit down," he said, his face stony and grim.

"I'm fine—"

"Sit. Down. I have something I need to say, and you're not going to like it. Sit down."

Relena's sigh showed a hint of frustration, but she did as she was asked.

"Listen to me, Relena. I know you aren't going to agree with what I came here to say, but I'm going to say it, anyway. I wouldn't be doing my job as your friend or your guardian if I didn't. You will _not_ argue with me." He looked down at her with an authority he seldom used. "Just hear me out," he said.

"You were only fifteen when you lost your father," he started, leaning against the wall by the mirror. "Your brother's occupied on Mars, and I understand that your job has kept you from the experiences of other women your age, so there are some things I think you should know. I presume that you're searching for a healthy relationship, but as a woman of your quality, you will find the dating arena filled with men who fall into all different categories of pariah. Where most women deal with men after merely sex, there will be men after your money, your power and your celebrity.

"My concern with McDaniels," he continued, as he placed his palms down on either side of her, leaning in for emphasis. "Is not an interest in your fame or your fortune. I don't even suspect he's after your power. McDaniels is classic. You may not see this, and I doubt you'll heed my warning, but I've seen the way that man looks at you. He is only after one thing. And as your friend, in your family's absence, I advise you to hold him off. Whatever you do, do not sleep with him. Once he's had his fill, I expect that he will move on, with no thought to your feelings. He will break your heart."

Relena's eyes filled surprise and offense. She opened her mouth to argue back.

Heero cut her off, putting his finger on her lips as he straightened his stance. "That being said, this is your choice to make. And no matter what you choose, I will support you. If I am wrong, I will be happy for you. If you do get your heart broken, regardless of how or why, I will be here. I will not mention it, again. I will not say I told you so. I will be here, if you need a shoulder you can lean on. Because I love you. I'm your friend, and that's what friends are for. To support you."

With that, he stood straight and walked to the door. "Have a good time, tonight, Relena," he said, without even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena fought the memory of Heero's words several times during the night, but when Henry would see that far off look in her eyes, he would quickly distract her with his wit and bring her back to the moment, with him. Henry was nothing, if not charming. His raven hair had begun to grey, early, in his late twenties. His green eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight of the restaurant. All of his features were handsome, but Relena was most enraptured by his smile. Having Heero and Duo on duty all the time, filling in the majority of her male company, the only genuine smile she was used to seeing was Duo's goofy one. Heero would occasionally share a smile with her, and only with her, but those were few and far between. Having a man stare at her for two hours straight, smiling a handsome, white smile almost constantly, was a sharp relief to her usual treatment. She felt interesting under his studying eyes. She felt attractive. He brought up all kinds of new sensations in her, and she was enjoying it.

Henry walked Relena up to the door of her home, having touched and caressed her available skin all night long. His hand was already around her waist, steadying her up the stairway. His flirtation had not ceased. Relena pulled out her keys, dangling them on her fingertips as she bided her time before entering the manor. He took advantage of his grip about her back, and pulled her around, into him. Her body melted to his as she looked up into his eyes. Henry's features softened, brushing her hair from her face with his free hand. Slowly, he pulled her still closer to him. His nose gently rubbed against hers for several seconds, to tease her. His lips tickled as they danced near her own. His breath was shallow and sweet on her cheek. Relena's body warmed and tingled at the sensations. When he pressed his mouth over hers, she was putty in his hands.

His palms wandered intentionally up and down her curves. His fingers massaged her in small circles, gently pulling her cocktail dress higher and higher to expose her thighs to the cool night air, as well as his hungry touch. She burned where his skin met hers. The hormonal reactions to his proximity were growing stronger. His silken tongue pressed between her lips, filling her mouth with a new flavor and feel. Inside, she felt herself building up a pressure that was too much to bear. Her hips began to press closer to him without command. Her body was drawn to him, as though being pulled by a powerful magnet.

After several minutes, she realized she was pressed up against the wooden door, her dress rumpled around her hips, and her legs wrapping around her date's thighs. She'd never done anything like this before. She'd never felt anything like this before. And in spite of the rules of propriety, and Heero's warning, she didn't want the sensations to stop.

Gasping for air, she made a decision.

_Not all the way,_ she thought, as she led him quietly up to her room, telling him not to attract attention.

She was wrong.

:::

When Relena awoke the next morning, she was alone, naked and sore. There was a small note on her nightstand in familiar writing.

_I'll call you._

_HMD_

She smiled, tucking it into a drawer, before heading to the shower.

Later, she found Heero standing stoically in the kitchen. She walked silently past him to the coffee pot, hoping he hadn't heard them come in. Hoping he hadn't heard Henry leave. She suddenly wanted to keep the night before a closely guarded secret. She just didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

"How was your night?" He asked, without looking at her.

"Good," she replied.

And uncomfortable quiet grew between them. Heero shot her a sidelong glance. When she met his gaze she thought she saw something. Concern? Before she could identify the emotion, he buried it, and turned his attention back out the window, to the gardens outside.

"Good," he said to finish the conversation. Without another word, without another question, he was gone.

:::

Two more days passed before Henry finally called. Relena was trying not to panic at not hearing from him, but the words of Heero's warning were haunting her. Surely he didn't just walk out after that? After all, he'd have to see her, again.

And then the phone rang.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian speaking. How may I help you?"

"Relena?"

"Henry!" Relena's voice was excited. Almost panicked. She fought to regain control of her emotions. "How have you been?"

"Well. Busy. I'm sorry I didn't call right away. I've been occupied with this L3 project, you know."

"Yes. Of course. I understand."

"Would you—" He stammered, like he was shy. "Would you be open to seeing me, tonight? I've been thinking about you. I'd like to see you, again."

Relena's heart began to turn somersaults. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "I mean—I'd love to. Where would you like to go?"

"I'll pick you up," he replied. "Is 6:30 alright?"

"Yes. Absolutely. 6:30."

"Alright. I'll see you, then."

:::

Relena couldn't quite read Heero's expression when she told him she was going out with Henry, tonight, and Duo flat out dodged eye contact. Heero's argument was a concern about being a work night, but she assured him she wouldn't stay out too late. She thought she heard Duo mumble "I'll bet," under his breath, but he swore, after the fact, that he had just cleared his throat. Relena was waiting outside the door when Henry pulled up, to avoid any further conversation. They were just being overprotective, after all.

Henry's car came to a stop at the curb, and he leaned over and motioned for her to get in, not bothering to open the door. He drove for probably about twenty minutes, talking to her about his childhood, and the strained relationship between him and his father. When he stopped the car at an empty park, his conversation maintained a somber feel. Relena was taken by his emotional memories, and soon found herself moving closer, and kissing him to comfort him.

Her compassionate kisses were met with softer, sensual kisses. Soon he had begun to deepen the gesture, and before she knew what happened, Relena was on his lap in the driver's seat. She found herself thinking only of her physical feelings, and the sense that their relationship was deepening with these talks.

Mere minutes after they'd finished, a flushed and embarrassed Relena had climbed back into her seat and was a few steps behind him on readjusting her clothes, and making herself comfortable for the drive. In fact, her skirt still wasn't straightened when he pulled up to the front door of her house, a few minutes later. With a crimson blush across her cheeks, Relena made the last few adjustments as she climbed out. Henry gave her his deepest apologies for calling it a night so early, and assured her that he was just concerned that she get enough sleep for work the next day.

Relena bid him an amorous farewell and snuck up to her room, walking on air, as she considered how he'd opened up to her, and the intimacy they had found in each other. _Heero was worried for nothing,_ she thought as she climbed into bed.

It wasn't long before Relena was getting text messages and phone calls in the middle of the night, and sneaking out to drive to his house for untimely trysts. Of course, he always convinced her it was not wise to stay. She had work early in the morning. The paparazzi would catch on. Her body guard, who was only jealous of their endearing relationship, would lose his mind if he found out.

Yes.

Henry had her best interest at heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

After a few weeks, Relena got a shocking phone call at work. Henry explained to her that their relationship was not working out. Though he loved her with all of his heart, their careers were still demanding too much of them. He assured her that he had never loved anyone so much, and he would never forget her. Still, somehow, behind the devastation of her first heartbreak, Relena had the sinking feeling that she'd been had. Suddenly, she felt used, and began to wonder if any of it was real.

Her empty stare did not slip past Heero unnoticed, when he brought her home that day. He guided her by her shoulders, sitting her firmly on her couch in the sitting room, and went straight into the kitchen.

When he returned, Heero placed a quart of vanilla ice cream in front of the Vice Foreign Minister, with a spoon. She stared at the gift silently for several minutes, before looking up into his eyes. His face was still perfectly still, but his eyes were pools of compassion. She furrowed her brows, studying him in silence. Finally, she understood that he could read her so well. He'd been following the newest chapter of her life, only one step behind her experiences, and as promised, allowed her to make her mistakes without his interference. Now here she was, alone, with a quart of ice cream and only a "friend" she pays to love her.

Relena imploded in hysterical sobs. She felt so alone.

Relena started when she felts a large, warm hand glide slowly and smoothly across her shoulders. The couch shifted under her as the intensely strong and handsome man lowered himself beside her. He pulled her into an embrace, against his chest, and silently let her mourn. She cried for the man she thought she was falling in love with. She cried out of shame for being wrong. She cried for the wasted time behind her. She cried for the fear of the blank future in front of her. She cried for her lost dreams. And she cried it all into him. Heero just held on, and let her cry.

The next morning, Relena woke up late. She was in her own bed, fully clothed in her outfit from the day before. Automatically panicked, she rushed to the stairwell and called for Heero, frantic that he hadn't waken her. That's when he told her that he'd already called in sick for her, and cancelled her meetings for the day. He sent her back to bed, where he brought her fresh breakfast and coffee a short while later. She teasingly requested tea, instead, to which he complied before he sat with her all day, as they watched movies and talked.

Nothing was said about Henry McDaniels, and Heero thought it best it stay that way, for as long as she wanted to keep it so.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Relena asked as night fell around them.

Heero looked down at her puzzled. "Relena," he said. "I'm your friend. I love you. I will support you." He pulled her into another hug, setting his chin on the top of her head as he looked at the wall behind her. "You know that," he said.

:::

The following Saturday the sun broke softly through the kitchen windows as Relena made her way to the kitchen. She found Heero and Duo standing over the coffee pot, and wrinkled her nose at the thing, to show her distaste for the smell.

"Hey, Lee," Duo said. "You wanna go out? The fair's in town. It'll do you good. Walk around. Meet people. Get some sun. Have some fun?"

She glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying! You've been locked up in that stuffy office for _months_. You could really use a day out with friends." He threw an arm around Heero to illustrate. "And we'll protect you. Won't we, Buddy?"

"Hn."

Relena steeped her tea, eying the long haired pilot warily. "Alright," she said. "But take it easy on me. I haven't been feeling great, lately."

"No _problemo_!" He exclaimed.

:::

Relena told the boys she was happy to be out, but her demeanor said otherwise. Even Heero seemed more pleased with the crowds, the foods and the sights. Relena looked uncomfortable with the other people, which was not her personality, avoided the animals, complaining of their smells, and barely touched her food, siting nausea. Duo looked positively exasperated when she refused to go on yet _another_ ride, claiming that she just "wasn't feeling up to it". He stood behind her, so she wouldn't see him fuming, while she sat at a bench to rest her tired feet.

Heero raised an eyebrow as he observed her. She was definitely swallowing air, with a look of pure disgust on her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Yes," she answered. "I guess. It's just—the onions. They're so potent."

"Onions?"

Duo turned and looked at Heero. They both seemed completely perplexed.

"Yes. Don't you smell them? They're so strong!"

Heero raised an eyebrow, wondering how her sanity was holding up under recent stress. "I smell many things, Relena, but no onions."

She sighed in frustration and stood up. "Fine. But they're there. I swear. I smell them."

"What do you say we get some hot, fresh cotton candy, Princess? Surely _that_ sounds good?"

"Yes, Duo! That sounds wonderful. I haven't had cotton candy since—I don't know when." She smiled for the first time that day, so big that her eyes closed on their own.

"Great." They finally started down the next hill.

The cotton candy was nearly a quarter mile from their perch, at the end of dozens of concession stands. Much to Heero and Duo's surprise, it was right next to a blooming onion stand. They shot each other strange looks. There was no way she smelled the onions from there.

Once the group had their huge, pink clouds of sugar, they rushed the gagging princess as far from the root vegetables as humanly possible, and pondered her new superhuman ability in nervous silence.

"Heero, you don't think—?"

"No."

And that was the last Duo was allowed to say until they'd made their way home.

As Heero let the princess in the door of her own house, he lagged behind, sending duo off on an errand.

He met Relena in the kitchen and brewed her up some fresh tea.

"How did you enjoy your day?"

"It was fun, I guess. I just wish I was feeling better. I'd liked to have gone on some rides."

"It may be for the best."

"Everything can't be for the best all the time, you know."

"Maybe not, but this might be."

Silence fell between them. He stared openly at her as she played with her tea, sitting on a stool across the breakfast bar from him.

"You used to like coffee after a long day out."

"Yeah," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't like the smell of it?"

"No."

"Strange. You used to look forward to that in the morning."

"I know. I don't know what happened. It's just, in the last few weeks, it's been—"

"Grossing you out?"

"Yes."

Another silence hung there, until the pair heard the sounds of Duo coming into the house.

"Relena?"

"Heero?"

"You remember, I promised you I'd support you, no matter what?"

"Yes?"

"That hasn't changed."

Duo marched into the kitchen, handing Heero an unadorned store bag, then sat quietly at the end of the bar, watching both of them carefully.

"I know, Heero."

"Yes. I know you know. I just wanted to remind you. It's important that you never forget that. That you never think you're alone."

She smiled up at him, coyly. "I know I'm not, Heero."

He gave her his secret smiled, gently touching her face, before setting the bag down in front of her. "No matter what you decide, I'll support you. Just get the facts now, going into this."

She looked at him puzzled as she reached into the bag and pulled out a pink box. The two telltale white sticks on the front gave his concerns away. She felt the panic wash over her. She was pretty sure her face turned green.

She was broken from her shock by the feeling of Heero taking her hand in his. "I will support you," he said, as he leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes. "No matter what."


End file.
